Shooting star
by The Lady Arianrod
Summary: Faye's thoughts after Spike leaves the Bebop forever. A short, powerful vignette. Has an ending that could go either way........


Shooting Star by Takato's Dreamer (rainytears)

  


disclaimer: Cowboy Bebop is owned by Sunrise and "Shooting Star" was written by Bob Dylan.

  


A/n: This is my first official Spike/Faye story. Be warned, it's one-sided. And sad. The shooting star thing is referring to the final episode where Spike's star fades (literally and figuratively) as the final ending sequence comes to a close. Takes place after session 26, and it contains spoilers.

  


By the way, this is a vignette, a one-scened look into Faye's life. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_//Seen a shooting star tonight _

_And I thought of you _

_You were trying to break into another world _

_A world I never knew//_

  


Faye watched Spike leave. She felt the emptiness of the corridor for a moment as she fired five consecutive shots from her handgun, each piercing into the silence.

  


Letting her hand fall to her side, the gun also left Faye's hand and hit the floor with a resonating echo. Faye lowered her eyes and let the tears flow freely as she picked up the gun and walked slowly back to her room.

  


The purple-haired woman lay face-down on her bed, letting her pillow become a tear-catcher. Faye's eyes had never opened since Spike left. She didn't want to see the world that she lived in now.

  


The soft shadows of outerspace were present in her small room as she lay quietly crying, letting out all of her sorrow. Faye felt for a small radio that she kept by her bedside. After pressing various buttons, she finally found the radio switch that picked up stations from all over the galaxy. This one was a jazz station.

  


Faye let the saxophone wails seep into her ears as she listened, not content but not alone. She could understand the saxophone and it could understand her. 

  


_//I always kind of wondered if you ever made it through _

_Seen a shooting star tonight _

_And I thought of you.// _

  


"Spike..." Faye whispered, but she heard no one. She still wondered if Spike would make it, but the silence answered her.

  


He didn't. 

  


"Why?"

  


Silence.

  


"Why didn't you make it, Spike? You could never be reigned in..... not yesterday, not today. I guess that you'll keep on going out there," she mused to herself.

  


"I hope you enjoy the view from the stars," Faye smiled slightly, a tear flowing past her upturned mouth.

  


_//Seen a shooting star tonight _

_And I thought of me _

_If I was still the same _

_If I ever became what you wanted me to be _

_Did I miss the mark or overstep the line _

_That only you could see _

_Seen a shooting star tonight _

_And I thought of me.//_

  


"Spike, you were all that I lived for," Faye admitted. She closed her green eyes and sadly smiled. 

  


"I mean, I never showed it. But you were always there. You would never leave," Faye whispered to herself, to the room.

  


"Maybe I should leave now too. What's the point?"

  


Fingering the sleek black gun, Faye played with the idea. Would Spike want her to come? He probably was out with Julia now, among the stars, too busy to remember her anyway.

  


"Spike...."

  


_//Listen to the engine, listen to the bell _

_As the last fire truck from hell goes rolling by _

_All good people are praying _

_It's the last temptation the last account// _

  


The song on the radio had ended and a piano tune was floating in the air. The tune was melancholy and not the least bit upbeat.

  


Thank God for that.

  


This was Faye's final test. Spike had left. She had watched him leave.

  


"Spike, you know.... it's hard to sit here. It's hard to go on," came Faye's voice, no longer self-assured but in a hoarse whisper.

  


It was all over, Faye decided.

  


She wanted to just escape, to sleep and dream, to be.......

  


Free.

  


_//The last time you might hear the sermon on the mount _

_The last radio is playing. _

_Seen a shooting star tonight slip away _

_Tomorrow will be another day// _

  


Who knew that merely days ago would be the last time that Spike ever played cards with Faye? That he would raid the fridge one last time with her?

  


That they would talk for one last encounter, past and present and future, with the meeting of their eyes?

  


Maybe tomorrow would be different. Who knows, thought Faye. Maybe a new dream would come along, a new reason to move across the stars.

  


Or maybe not. 

  


The radio echoed a final line of the song, a wordless piano tune, the noises becoming softer and lighter as the song ended.....

  


_//Guess it's too late to say the things to you _

_That you needed to hear me say _

_Seen a shooting star tonight slip away//_

  


Faye walked out of her room silently and up to the higher floor of the Bebop. She looked out at the magnificent panorama of inky black dotted with shimmering white dots of stars. 

  


One star flitted across her vision.

  


A shooting star.

  


As quickly as she had seen it, it disappeared.

  


"Spike, I---" Faye whispered quickly.

  


Faye realized that it was too late. Lowering her eyes, she put one hand to the glass window.

  


"I love you," she whispered as she grinned softly and fell to her knees as her eyes closed and her head drooped.

  


A gun fell out of her limp hand.

  


The end.

  


  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


end notes: How was it? I am pleased with the atmosphere I created, but the fic is a bit short, ne? Anyhoo, what did you think? The ending is meant to be a bit cryptic. There will be no more chapters after this, so decide for yourself.....

  


Is Faye alive?

  


Review, if you please ^-^

  


  



End file.
